vitoline_revolting_and_gasprin_truck_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Win95 Kart Wii
''Win95 Kart Wii ''is the sixth installment in the Win95 Kart series. It was released for the Wii console and is the first and only Win95 Kart ''installment for the Wii and also comes packaged with the Wii Wheel. It is a Wii game and a spoof of the ''Mario Kart Wii game. It was released in 2008. It replaced Win95 Kart: Double Dash for the GameCube and Win95 Kart DS and was replaced by Win95 Kart 7 for the 3DS and Win95 Kart 8 for the Wii U. How races work The Lakitu's red lights blink one by one, then they turn green and Pinkie Pie says "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!". She and Spike the Dragon do the commentary on each race. Pinkie says "OH NO! HE TURNED HIM!" when someone throws a shell at a racer and says "(Character) wins at (Track)!". Modes * Grand Prix * Time Trials * VS * Battle Mode * Missions * Worldwide Online Characters Startable *Gnmkool186 (Windows 95) *Total Dramaramamamamamamamamama (Totaldrama) *Ruby Easy Oaks *Cars 95 *MarkusKrankzler63 *Miraculousladybugfan2005 *Windows 3.1 *TransberryJuice6 Unlockable *Ferrari Fan 458 *ILation *Matroskin the Cat *BruceMiller64 *TerryKargas31 *Andre67white *Superbaddy4 *SuperProGaming2016 *Rusty Cornfuel *Dale Earnhardt, Jr. *Aiken Axler *Chuck Armstrong *Dirkson D'Agostino *Kevin Racingtire *Eugene Carbureski *Ryan Shields *Claude Scruggs *Johnny Blamer *Brush Curber *Billy Oilchanger *Clancy Orville (Formula Gas MAX Cars 1 racer) *James Cleanair *Lee Revkins *Winford Bradford Rutherford *Jarik Bergrev (Jumbo Pretzels Cars 1 racer) *Manny Flywheel *Misti Motorkrass *Slider Petrolski *Crusty Rotor *Haul Inngas *Sage VanDerSpin *Nick Downdraft (Al's Toy Barn Cars 1 racer and stock car) *Darren Leadfoot *Mac iCar *Davey Apex *Ponchy Wipeout *Ernie Gearson *Greg Candyman *Ralph Carlow *Kevin Shiftright *Todd Marcus *Jimmy Cables *Jack DePost *Lane Locke *Chip Gearings *Carl Clutchen *Speedy Comet *Phil Tankson *Dud Throttleman *Elliot Diamond *Reb Meeker *Buck Bearingly *T.G. Castlenut *Brian Spark *Tommy Highbanks *Delano Dustfield *Daniel Spinout (Formula Gas MAX stock car) *Doctor Peabody (Jumbo Pretzels stock car) *Bobby Roadtesta *Parker Brakeston *Rev N Go Racer *Rev Roadages *Dottie Vox *Rex Revler *Matthew Overtaker *Eldrich SweetTire *Dino Draftsky *Flip Dover *J.D. McPillar *Eric Braker *Chris Roamin' *Harvey Rodcap *Zach Wheeler *Eric Jones *Tim Treadless *Cam Spinner *Ed Truncan *Steve LaPage *Pluto Oswald *Rich Mixon *Michael Rotor *Aaron Clocker *George New-Win *Herb Curbler *Monty Piceski *Zip Joltline (Formula Gas MAX next-gen) (Markus calls him Thomas McBoost) *Barry DePedal *Jared Spaulding (Jumbo Pretzels next-gen) *Jim Reverick *H.J. Hollis *Richie Gunzit *Next-Gen Rev N Go *Biff Harding *Next-Gen Vinyl Toupee *Warren Angelwing *Dan Carcia *Doug Dreamsmasher (Al's Toy Barn next-gen) *Conrad Camber *J.P. Drive *Paul Conrev *Sheldon Shifter *Next-Gen Spare Mint *Candy Van Rip *Spikey Fillups *Noah Gocek *Jonas Carvers *Mii Tracks Nitro Octane Gain Cup *Radiator Springs GP (Cars: The Video Game) *Motor Speedway of the South (Cars) *Win95 Circuit *Thomasville Speedway (Cars 3) Vitoline Cup *Wuhu Island (Wii Sports Resort) *Camp Wawanakwa (Total Drama Island) *Miraculousladybugfan2005 Circuit *Los Angeles International Speedway (Cars 3) Blinkr Cup *Ornament Valley GP (Cars: The Video Game) *Tailfin Pass GP (Cars: The Video Game) *Cars 95 Stadium *Porto Corsa Race (Cars 2) Transberry Juice Cup *Rust-eze Training Center (Cars 3) *Florida International Speedway (Cars 3) *MarkusKrankzler63 Circuit *Rainbow Road Retro Tank Coat Cup * SNES Win95 Circuit 3 * Wii Ruby Easy Oaks Factory * GCN ''Dry Dry Desert * ''Wii U ''Thwomp Ruins Triple Dent Cup * ''3DS ''Wuhu Loop * ''GCN ''DK Mountain * ''N64 ''Royal Raceway * ''GBA ''Win95 Circuit Mood Springs Cup * ''3DS ''Piranha Plant Slide * ''DS ''Totaldrama Pinball * ''Wii U ''Sunshine Airport * ''N64 ''TransberryJuice6 Valley No Stall Cup * ''GCN ''Totaldrama Stadium * ''DS ''Tick Tock Clock * ''Wii ''Maple Treeway * ''3DS ''Maka Wuhu Leak Less Cup * ''N64 ''Win3.1 Stadium * ''DS ''Win3.1 Stadium * ''Wii ''DK Summit * ''3DS ''Neo Matroskin the Cat City Rainbow Cup * ''GCN ''Rainbow Road * ''DS ''Rainbow Road * ''Wii ''Rainbow Road * ''3DS ''Rainbow Road Battle Courses * ''SNES Battle Course 2 * N64 Block Fort * GBA Battle Course 3 * GCN Pipe Plaza * Wii Funky Stadium * 3DS Wuhu Town * Wii U Battle Stadium Battle Modes * Renegade Roundup * Balloon Battle * Bob-omb Blast * Shine Thief * Coin Runners Items * Coins * Mushroom * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Feather * Lightning * Star * Triple Green Shells * Triple Red Shells * Triple Mushroom * Golden Mushroom * Triple Banana * Boo * Spiny Shell * Bob-omb * Chain Chomp * Blooper * Bullet Bill * Mega Mushroom * Pow Block * Thundercloud * Flower * Leaf * Super Horn * Blue Shell * Black Shell * Golden Shell * Triple Bob-ombs * Ice Flower * Mini Mushroom * Triple Fake Items * Boxes * Poison * Mushroom * Golden Flower DLC TBA Missions *See Win95 Kart Wii/Missions. Pinkie and Spike's Quotes "Welcome to RSN. My name's Pinkie Pie and he's Spike." - Pinkie announcing the track. "BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO RACING BOYS!" - Pinkie after Lakitu's start sequence. "OH NO! HE TURNED HIM! NO! NO!" - Pinkie when someone throws a shell at another racer. "(Character) IS GOING TO WIN THE (Track)!" - Pinkie after the race is over. "I HAVE NEVER SEEN ANYTHING LIKE THAT IN MY LIFE!" - Pinkie when something which happens rarely happens. Category:Games Category:Win95 Kart